A person seeking to buy glasses usually has to go in person to an optometrist or an eyewear store and try on several glasses frames to see if they fit them. Typically this requires a few hours of browsing through several rows of glasses frames and trying on many pairs of glasses frames, most of the time without prior knowledge of whether a particular glasses frame fits or not. Although glasses frames are designed to fit most people, not all heads are the same size and therefore not all glasses will fit a person. Additionally, glasses frames not only have the functional purpose of correcting the wearer's vision, but also an aesthetic purpose, which adds other factors to the selection process. What is needed is a way to fit glasses frames to people more efficiently.